Confused
by sheltie
Summary: Taiora poem in Sora's and Tai's POV. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Confused**

You turn to look at me, but I turn away. You come to sit by me, but I move away. You try to talk to me, but I ignore you. Why can't I return the feelings that you have for me? What is holding me back from letting you know how I feel? Afraid to get hurt again? Afraid to show weakness? I just don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Confused 2

A/N: Hey I got the second up I thought this would be just a one-shot, but I guess not enjoy and r&r please.

I try again to get closer to you, but you keep moving away. I told you that I loved you, but that was three days ago. You haven't looked at me since then and I feel our friendship dying. I shouldn't have told you. I should've kept it to myself, but no I had to open my big mouth. I know you're afraid and don't want to love again, but I'm not going away. I'll stay by you whether we are friends or more.

A/N: If you want me to keep going tell me and I'll do it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Confused 3 

He is trying to sit by her, but she moves away. What is going on? They haven't spoken or even looked at eachother. This has been going on for a while and I know she isn't mad at him so, what is it? I tried to ask them both about it, but I get shut out everytime. I hope this confusing ordeal is over soon.

A/N: Hey guys what do you think? I'm having trouble ending this so give me some ideas. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Confused 4

Fourth chap finally here please r&r

It's now been three weeks and still nothing. I've tried to talk to her, but no she shuts me out. I feel like giving up, but I know I can't because I love her too much to do that. I feel disorganized and blind without her in my life and I would do anything just to have her with me whether a friend or a girlfriend. I need to do something drastic to get her to talk to me. But what can I do without her somehow figuring it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Confused 5

A/N: I'm sorry I lied, but I got some new ideas with this and decided to continue on. Please R&R Three weeks it has been since I last talked to my best friend it feels longer somehow though. I know he is trying to get me to talk, but I can't no not until I figure out these feelings. I thought at first I had a crush on him, but then I brushed it off and went after another friend of his and mine. It lasted only a month because I couldn't stop thinking about him and how I hurt him that Christmas. Now I don't know how I'm feeling anymore. I guess the crest of love wasn't right for me after all. But then I hear his voice and I believe again. I want to talk to him I really do and I think I'm ready to.


	6. Chapter 6

Confused 6

A/N: Here is number six enjoy!

Here I am sitting at the park I used to play at with her. I'm trying to think of ways for us to be alone, but I can't think of any. She was always the one who could think of this stuff for me. I hear someone walking, but I don't look up because it might be a couple and I don't want to see that now. With my head down I try to concentrate real hard, but then I hear a familiar voice. 'If you think too hard your burn out the few brain cells you have left.'


	7. Chapter 7

Confused 7 

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read this series and to let them know that they're be only two chaps left after this

I needed to walk so I could clear my head, but it doesn't seem to be going so well. I give a deep sigh as I enter the park where we used to play. I feel a crushing wave of memories and emotions as I walk. I see loving couples walk by me and that just makes me quicken my pace. I need some answers to these questions, well question. 'Am I in love with my best friend?' I see a figure sitting on a bench and I stop because the figure looks so familiar, but it can't be him can it? I take a closer look and it is and I open my mouth and these words come out. 'If you think too hard your burn out the few brain cells you have left.'


	8. Chapter 8

Confused 8 

A/N: What do you think? One last chap to go. R&R

I lift my head up to see her staring at me. I can't believe it she spoke to me, but now I don't know how to respond. So I just smile and I see her smile back and it feels comfortable. Time seems to pass very slowly as we stare at each other. Neither of us seems to know what to say. I get up and walk towards her and she doesn't move away. I get right in front of her and I do it, I kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Confused 9**

A/N: Here is my last chap of this fic I hoped you enjoyed this work. R&R 

I see him lift his head up to look at me. I can't help, but smile at him and he smiles back. And it felt right, comfortable even like old times. Time seemed to slow as we stared at each other getting lost in each other. I want to move towards him, but my legs seem not wanting to respond. I want to say something, but my mouth feels dry. I see him get up and I fear he'll leave, but he doesn't he walks towards me. I stay still so I don't scare him away. He is face-to-face with me and he kisses me.

A/N: This is the last one for a while I decided to take a break for the holidays, but don't worry I'll be ready for the new year with new poems. 


End file.
